


Honey trap

by Akitosan, Clever_friend



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_friend/pseuds/Clever_friend
Summary: New Captain America, Steve Rogers’ double and fan, gets an assignment to enter the Soviet Union and convert the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier gets an assignment to convert Captain America.





	Honey trap

**Author's Note:**

> [Captain America – Commie Smasher by John Romita](https://pappysgoldenage.blogspot.ru/2014/04/number-1566-commie-smasher.html)  
>  Translated into English by [Kana_Go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go)

The man acting in lieu of Captain America, concurrently his double, had seen a lot during his brilliant career as a superhero, and still he didn’t expect anything like that from his superior. 

Mr. Dulles started his speech like this, “Captain, your Motherland needs you. You alone are able to help the free world! A top-secret mission in the USSR is waiting for your… direct… involvement.” 

The Captain beamed. 

Did his dream of chopping bloody Commies to pieces finally come true? But how can it be done top-secret? And why does the intelligence chief allow such meaningful pauses in his impeccably delivered speech? 

“This is a very delicate assignment, Captain,” said Mr. Dulles in a strange voice. A pen in his fingers kept flashing with a blue light. “Do you know who the Winter Soldier is?” 

The Captain heard about this darn henchman of the bloody Soviet regime. This horrible man terrified many brave guys, but did America finally decide to go hard after him? And who, if not Captain America, can protect the Country of Freedom from the evil forces? 

“Do you want me to kill him? I'm ready!” 

“No. Sit down.” 

Intrigued to the top of his shield, the Captain obeyed and, dumfounded, started listening to new information. The Winter Soldier was in fact none other than James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, a comrade-in-arms and close friend of Steve Rogers, the first Captain America. Steve Rogers was a legend and an idol for the Captain, and he felt his heart waver when he heard that Rogers’ friend turned out to be a traitor. The Captain himself was sure that Bucky had died even before Steve Rogers. 

“But why, why, why, why does Captain America's friend work for the bloody Soviets?" he asked Mr. Dulles unhappily. “Are they torturing him? Must I save him?” 

Mr. Dulles shook his head. 

“Apparently what became of Bucky is the result of ‘Manchurian’ method brainwashing. We sent our best agents to save him, but he ratted them out to public security officers. They died as heroes. But,” continued Mr. Dulles, watching the Captain's face darkening with grief, “there's only one way to bring Bucky back. It’s his friend Steve Rogers, Captain America. Yes, he's dead and you're his replacement now, but you look exactly like him, you look like twins. We'll give you the detailed records of their childhood, you should study them to be in full possession of the facts. This folder contains the notes from the Smithsonian. And one more thing,” he faltered a bit. “The main challenge for you lies elsewhere. It's entirely possible that you’ll have to commit an act of sodomy.” 

Mr. Dulles rubbed the bridge of his nose with the mouthpiece of his pipe, as if embarrassed by having said something that had pressured him for a long time. As for the Captain, he was at a loss for words for a moment, but then began talking quickly and angrily, “I didn't become Captain America to... Wait. Wait. You are trying to tell me that Steve and Bucky...” 

“Yes.” 

“And that's not just speculation?” 

“Unfortunately. This is the best-kept secret of the USA. But on the other hand, it's for the best. If there had been nothing between them, we wouldn't have been able to come up with this plan, and you wouldn't be able to implement it.” 

“But I have a question, sir. Why can’t you send someone who's used to honey missions instead of me?” 

Mr. Dulles smiled bitterly. 

“Just think about it. Bucky Barnes can only fall for Captain America and no one else. If it were that simple, intelligence wouldn't exist. So get ready for the mission. We have training methodologies and porn magazines of specific nature. Revise the anatomy course.” 

"Yes, sir," said Captain America dully. 

Loaded with an impressive folder of materials for learning, he walked past an inconspicuous secretary. He was too busy thinking about the delicacy and upcoming horrors of his new mission and didn’t notice that the secretary was tapping a code message to the USSR. 

*** 

 

The code message underwent all required decryption procedures and ended up on Karpov’s table. He was generating a super-plan in his genius head for some time, after which he picked up the phone and called the Winter Soldier on the carpet. He still had to wait for the Soldier to be unfrozen and brought to the state his Motherland required. When the Soldier appeared in Karpov’s office he had already managed to sign the cost estimates for the upcoming operation. 

“Soldier, American imperialists are plotting evil against the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. For the execution of subversive action they’ll sent to us our main enemy – Captain America.” 

“Do you want me to kill him?” the Winter Soldier asked indifferently. 

Karpov gave him a fatherly smile. 

“No, no, son ... Here's the thing... Just sit down. Now, we need you to convert Captain America. You probably don’t remember, but as kids and later, in the war, you were friends. No one but you can get him on the Union’s side. We’ll give you all the materials about your childhood and friendship in the war. Learn them by heart because you don’t remember a damn thing anyway... Besides, there is one unpleasant issue…” 

Karpov cleared his throat. The Soldier waited. 

“Perhaps, you’ll have to take the direst step in your impeccable service – committing an act of sodomy with an enemy of the Motherland.” 

Having said these words, Karpov grabbed a pack of _Belomor_ and lit a cigarette. The Soldier rose slowly from his chair and asked in surprise, “So Captain America is not only the enemy of our Motherland, but also a fag?” 

“More than that, you were lovers. It's just... you don't remember a damn thing, son.” 

“I was a fag?” 

The Winter Soldier sat back on the chair and clutched his head. 

“Okay, maybe I was a fag in a former life about which I don't remember a damn thing, but now I'm all right, I serve my Motherland and sleep in cryo.” 

“It’s for the victory of communism!” Karpov pleaded. 

“You can send the Black Widow there. She’s used to honey missions and besides, she won’t have to commit a crime…” 

Karpov shook his head. He was serious and solemn. The Winter Soldier could see immeasurable sadness in his eyes. 

“Alas. The only person who can recruit Captain America into the service of the USSR is the person he loved, his dear Bucky. Simply put, it’s you. You understand me?” 

The Winter Soldier understood him. For the sake of communism and the Motherland, he would do anything. 

“With great difficulty we found porn magazines, seized them from those of our comrades who are not as pure as you or me and who visited the countries of rotten capitalism not just for missions. You can revise anatomy from a textbook. Go, Soldier.” 

The Winter Soldier took a folder silently and left. Karpov lit a second cigarette. 

*** 

The greatest enemy of the USSR arrived without impediment at the Soviet airport Pulkovo by Aeroflot plane. 

Leningrad met Captain America the sun, a light drizzle and Bucky who merrily waved his ‘ _Steve, I'm here!_ ’ poster. The friends hugged after so many years of separation and went to the apartment the cost of which Karpov had managed to squeeze into the bill for the operation. The Captain wanted to stay at the Oktyabrskaya hotel, but Bucky made a stern face and said, “No, you came here to see me so you’ll stay at my place! Tomorrow I'll take you to Russian banya.” 

In the apartment the friends drank vodka, chasing it with black bread and a pickled cucumber. While they ate and drank, each of them was immersed in his own thoughts about their meeting. 

The Captain was overjoyed at the sight of Bucky – the man still stayed his childhood hero and the true first Captain’s true friend. He felt uneasy about deceiving him with his appearance, but he would do anything in the name of Great America. However, the Captain was aware that he had drunk too little Soviet vodka to commit an act of sodomy with this man. 

The appearance of Captain America didn’t make the Soldier feel any emotions so he had to put on a well-rehearsed smile already at the airport. The man's face was familiar to him, perhaps, or rather it was supposed to be, but he didn't remember a damn thing. 

They both recognized grudgingly that the only topic suitable for communication was their shared memories learnt by heart by either of them. 

The Winter Soldier was the first to launch an attack. 

“Was your mother's name Sarah?” 

The Captain's face lit up with a dreamy smile. 

“You remember! And do you remember you were dating that girl, she was… like that!” 

“Exactly like that!” echoed the Winter Soldier readily. “And do you remember you used to wear newspapers in your shoes?” 

This fact completely slipped the Captain’s memory, but he poured himself some more vodka and said, “How could I forget? Besides, I had scarlet fever. Those were difficult times!” 

“You bet!” the Winter Soldier agreed. “You also had asthma and rheumatism, right? I used to bring you oranges! By the way, help yourself. They’re real imported ones, I found them especially for you.” 

The Captain looked at the oranges and said nothing. Pickles went better with vodka. 

“Besides, I used to suffer from nervous system disorders”, he continued that fascinating conversation between two friends. 

“Exactly, and tachycardia. You used to be sickly.” 

The Winter Soldier decided that they’d had enough running down the list of the Captain’s diseases and although he’d prefer to continue to say memorized phrases just to delay the moment for which this meeting was taking place, he was sick and tired of wasting time. 

The atmosphere grew heated up to the alcohol proof in vodka and Captain America took this heat off: he put his glass on the table and went straight to the point. 

“Listen, Bucky. I came here to tell you something. Come back to the USA, I'll put in a word for you and you'll be granted a pardon. You'll become an honorary citizen of the great power there.” 

The Winter Soldier shook his head sadly. 

“Why would I have yours there when I have mine here? I have a counteroffer, Steve. Stay in the USSR, we’re fighting for happiness of all people, not just the damned capitalists of the United States. Ordinary people need Captain America. Throw off the shackles of rotten capitalism!” 

The conversation wouldn’t jell. It was time to make use of the knowledge of seduction of the enemy. The Winter Soldier was the first to react. He recalled porn magazines full of homosexual revelations and moved closer to the Captain. Without thinking twice, he kissed the Captain on the lips quickly, but no tongue, deciding that that was enough. 

The Captain felt the other’s lips on his own and got stunned. It was true! Bucky really had loved Steve and they had had that relationship! But the Motherland required this sacrifice from him and he returned the kiss, but used his tongue. They kissed some more, but with sadness in their hearts they knew that this wasn’t enough. 

They stripped. They went to bed. It was high time to face away from each other and just fall asleep, but the Winter Soldier found the inner strength and reached for a condom. He wasn't sure how exactly they had had sex before. Apparently, Steve used to be frail so he hardly could be a top, but now he was clearly stronger and sturdier. The Soldier took lube out of the nightstand, wondering absently if Karpov had really thought everything through so well. They’d have to do pornography in reality. It was easy to study gay sex from photos, but it wasn’t easy to put it to practice for people who weren’t into it. 

Captain America was trying his best to make his dick get hard. For the Winter Soldier it was easier: he owned the very latest invention of Soviet scientists for such purposes. But the Captain had found a way out of worse situations. He imagined one particularly beautiful moment from his past and was finally able to put on a condom. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. 

The Winter Soldier nodded and turned his back to him. This position had been recommended in the porn magazine they both had read. The Captain closed his eyes helplessly and started to poke his dick into the Winter Soldier’s anus. However, he kept missing it and the Soldier had to help him. He asked the Captain to lie on his back and did everything himself. The Captain lay with his eyes closed and waited for this torture to end. He felt his cock get into something warm and it was supposed to feel pleasant, but he spoiled these sensations with the mantra about sacrifice to the Motherland. As for the Winter Soldier, he didn’t care anymore. The act of sodomy which he was committing in the name of the Soviets, letting the enemy’s cock in and out of him, was happening at this moment anyway, and it couldn’t be interrupted before one of them came. 

They came with difficulty and then they had to jerk each other off after that sex which neither of them wanted. They recovered their breath a little. After all, nobody died, they didn’t cause each other any visible damage and realized that they wouldn’t die of it. So Captain America smiled and forced out, “Shall we do it again?” 

“Of course! We’ve never felt so good!” agreed the Winter Soldier. 

They switched and barely managed to make this sacrifice on the altar of their respective people. This time it was easier for Captain America for in this position he didn’t have to keep his erection and the Winter Soldier was perfectly accustomed to physical exercises. Besides, thrusting into the Captain, he couldn’t help but think that he was banging the symbol of America. 

They came, took a shower, got dressed quickly and sat down at the negotiating table on a new level. 

“Well, Bucky,” said the Captain cheerfully. “We’ve made love and remembered our childhood. Now pack up, you're coming back to the USA with me.” 

“No,” said the Winter Soldier gloomily. “You’re staying in the USSR with me.” 

No sex could jell this conversation. The Winter Soldier's hand reached for the secret pistol in the pocket of his imported jeans. A shot rang out. The Soldier picked up the phone and heard Karpov's question, “Well, where are you? Did he agree?” 

“It didn’t work out. Captain America refused to work for us even after sex. Plan B.” 

Karpov on the other end of the line heaved a deep sigh, “Thank you for your service, Soldier.” 

*** 

 

2013\. 

 

Steve Rogers stood on the bridge. The very man who had been shot many years ago. With whom the Winter Soldier had had to fathom the science of gay sex. Steve smiled at him and said, “Bucky!” 

_It’s Captain America again_ , thought the Winter Soldier, but out loud he said, “Who the hell is Bucky?”


End file.
